Treacherous
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: Bonnie and Jeremy during "Oh Come All Ye Faithful" ... twist ending, based loosely on the song "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift. Pardon my crappy titling skills. Please read and review? Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Beremy is the bomb. :) **

**i'm listening to Treacherous by Taylor Swift on repeat. **

**this will be like... yeah. when she's trying to help him with the hunter deal at the lake house.**

**OMG. so i'm frustrated. something keeps happening to my internet connection. I swear I've written one of these paragraphs four times. :P and it's like the freaking climax. I'm ddyyying here.**

**Hannah xx **

The house was empty, sounds of nature kept me alert as I reclined among the trees, channeling the elements around me to desperately attempt to do some sort of magic. I closed my eyes, slowly lifting my hands over a pile of leaves, attempting to draw them up with my hands. Exhaling, I opened my eyes to see the leaves twitching before ultimately floating up to meet my palms.

I grinned, releasing the leaves from my hands and looking up to the sky hopefully, staring at the crystal clear blue sky and fluffy assembly of clouds. It was a beautiful day in the forest that surrounded the Gilbert's lake house. Birds were chattering in the trees and all was calm. The perfect magical environment.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy's voice broke me from the trance I hadn't realized I'd be in. My head jerked up to see him walking toward me in a pair of jeans and white tank top, hair dripping wet and looking absolutely gorgeous. I swallowed and slowly stood from where I'd been sitting on the ground, smoothing my gray top down over my stomach. "What're you doing out here?"

I crossed my arms, shrugging and leaning into a tree. "Trying to practice." I answered, trying desperately to not look at him, but he was there with his new bulging muscles and those brown eyes-those lips I'd so love to kiss once again- and he knew it.

He grinned. "Practice away."

"I'm not sure, Jeremy." I mumbled, looking over his shoulder into the forest almost nervously. I was always on edge with Jeremy now. I could help him, or try, but this?

"Hey, come on." His laughing voice broke me from my trance and I met his eyes again. "You're helping me. Let me help you." With his words, I sighed and sunk to the ground in front of him, frowning. He lifted an eyebrow at me. "What's wrong, Bon-Bon?"

I laughed at his nick name, shaking my head with a smirk. "I don't know, Jeremy." I answered with an exasperated sigh.

He frowned. "Do you want me to leave?" His eyebrows drew together and eyes grew wide. There it was, the puppy dog face, the innocence. It was still there, the young Jeremy Gilbert she fell in love with, underneath the vicious Hunter he'd become.

Silently, I shook my head. "No, it's fine." I straightened, sitting on my knees in front of him before slowly reaching out to place a hand over his heart. "Can I...?" I muttered and he nodded, rising on his knees too and watching me carefully.

"Bonnie." His voice was a low grumble, eyes on me as I attempted to channel him.

My eyes snapped up to meet his, tension surging through the air suddenly. "Yeah, Jer?" It was barely a whisper as I realized just how close we were.

"I..." He trailed off, raising his hands to rest on either side of my face.

I should walk away. Jeremy Gilbert was a Hunter. His sister, my best friend, is a vampire. All of our friends are vampires. I was supposed to be helping him, not kissing him, but he was right there. He was so close. His breath was ghosting over my lips and sending shivers down my spine as I breathed his name though I'm not sure if it was actually done aloud.

That was when the spark ignited. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine in a slow dance.

My mind desperately tried to find logic, but failed miserably. He just felt so good, so familiar, as he pulled me slowly to him, fingers slipping into my hair to draw me closer.

Oh, and how I liked it when he kissed my jaw.

He knew it.

He did it.

He drove me to insanity as he gently pressed me to the soft grass, kissing me ever gently, because Jeremy was kind even with his inhuman strength.

_Jeremy._ _Jeremy. __Jeremy. __Jeremy. _It was a desperate chant racing through my mind as his lips hovered just over my body, and I realized one thing had changed. We'd never been this close before. We'd never been this close to falling over the line, stumbling into passionate love making. He'd always stopped short.

He wasn't stopping now.

I should stop this.

I should tell him no.

I can't though. I just like it too much. I want it too much.

Even if it was never going to happen. The sound of the gravel under Elena's tires stunned me from my desperate daydream and I scrambled to get up, rubbing my arms with my hands so reality would feel real. The daydream'd been consuming, so vividly real that I could still feel his lips against the nape of my neck and his fingers in my hair.

I stumbled from the forest to find Jeremy with an ax in his hand, staring at Elena's car with barred teeth. Gently, I prodded the ax from his hand and looked at him gently. "Do you trust me?"

**This was not at ALL the original plan. The original plan was for it to be real. Then after I typed the line, "I want it too much," for some reason I typed the line, "even if it was never going to happen." I actually deleted that line, but then the line about daydreams in the song came on and i'm like, "YESS!" **

**GOD, THIS IS DEAR TORTURE FOR BEREMY LOVERS...**

**love you too! review, please?:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN not the characters (otherwise JEREMY would never wear a shirt.:D)**

**HannahKayGILBERT:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so i'm really glad you guys liked "Treacherous." So, let me just say this in advance: I start school in 5 days. I can't guarantee updates or inspiration. But if you want to read it, I'll try to write it :) **

**I know it was all kinds of cruel what I did anyway. I've become so awesome technically. Like I went on the CW's website, got to "O Come All Yet Faithfull," thwarted the commercials so I only had to watch 3, AND used my phone to record the part I wanted to use for this chapter. JAAAH:)**

**Disclaimer: These first few lines don't belong to me, but they're needed as background. I don't own the characters. You and I both know that. Like I said, Jeremy would never wear clothes if I did. *thinks* Did I say clothes? I meant shirt... yeah. I meant shirt. :)**

When our original plans to use Elena as a detour around Jeremy's compulsion to kill every vampire he sees failed, I watched both him and Elena's faces crumble. Elena's with grief, because after all, what Jer'd said to her wasn't exactly inaccurate, and then Jeremy's for the obvious reasons.

After that, we'd disbursed for a while to think. I went upstairs and tried to forget my daydream from earlier, but it still it sat in the edges of my consciousness. I sighed, walking downstairs to check on Jeremy. That'd been when Damon showed up. He babbled on a bit about Shane and his sanity before finally saying, "Just find someone else to attach your warm and fuzzy detour feeling too." He then looked at me before looking back at Jeremy. I looked away from Jer, feeling the feelings rise up again, but forcing them down with an exhasperated sigh. "Gee, I wonder who that could be." He continued, steadily looking between us.

After a beat of silence, Jeremy's eyes snapped up to me. "You." At his words, I lifted my eyes once again to look at him. "I feel this way about you."

My stomach filled with nervous butterflies at his words, but I didn't speak as tension filled the room. Damon coughed. "Well, this isn't awkward at all. I'll be..." He looked between us one last, fleeting time before quickly stepping away. "...anywhere else."

I listened for the door to close behind him, eyes on the floor, before raising my eyes to look at Jeremy. "Jeremy." My voice was quiet.

He crossed the room slowly, frowning a little bit. "Bonnie, give me a chance here?"

I nodded slowly, sinking down on the couch to put some space between us. If I stayed that close, I couldn't think rationally. "Course, Jer."

He sighed, nodding and taking a long breath before sitting beside me on the couch. Closing my rationality space. "Bonnie, I know I hurt you," He'd sat with one of his legs pulled up on the couch so he could look at me and I frowned, realizing just how close he was. If I leaned forward even a few inches... "and I never really said I was sorry, but Bonnie, I need you to know that I am. I'm so sorry. I miss you," He frowned, looking up me with a confused frown. "Bonnie, please just say something."

For a long moment, I just looked at him, trying to think of something to say to him. I wasn't mad. I really wasn't. What happened was history, but I just, he was just...

I wasn't conscious of the fact that I was leaning forward until I felt his lips against mine. That's when my heart stopped.

"Bonnie." My name was caught on his lips as he moved his hands to frame my face. "Forgive me." He whispered against my lips as I fell back against the arm of the couch and he climbed with me.

I drug my lips from his for a fraction of a second so I could look into his eyes seriously, fingers knitting into his dark hair. "You're forgiven."

We went on like that for a while, just kissing quietly, remembering the way it felt to be with each other, and then I smiled gently, kissing his cheek. He chuckled, sitting up and helping me. "Even if this doesn't work, I'm glad Damon had this idea." He muttered, reaching over to hold my hand.

I smiled, nodding and leaning my head against his shoulder. "Me too, but it's going to work." I laughed quietly before slipping onto the floor. "I think we should probably actually.. talk about it, though."

He nodded, chuckling and slipping down to sit in front of me. "Can I hold your hand though?" He asked with a little smile. That was the smile I fell in love with.

I took both of his hands in mine, smiling gently. "Jeremy, I know this is going to be hard," I began, squeezing his hand and smiling reassuringly at him. He nodded, so I continued, "but I need you to trust me."

He nodded, smile faltering only for a moment. "I trust you, Bonnie."

"Good," I answered, nodding slowly. "now when we go see Elena, I need you to stay calm. Stay calm and if you feel like you're loosing control, just look at me, okay?"

He nodded yet again. "I'll look at you."

I smiled, squeezing his hands one last time before slowly rising to grab the stake from the coffee table. Slowly, I handed it to him. "You're going to give this stake to Damon, okay?"

He let out a long, labored breath before nodding. "Okay, Bonnie."

"You ready?" I asked, gently taking the hand that wasn't holding the stake in my own. He nodded slowly, so I leaned up, kissing his cheek gently. "Just look at me."

**This is why I just shouldn't do chapter fics anymore. Chapter 2 always sucsk. ANNNYWAY, I purposefully left out the Caroline scene because I don't think it fits with how I did it. :D**

**Hope you found it enjoyable at the least. **

**Please review?**

**Hannnah Kay xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. :D**

**Hannah Kay xx**

It worked. Jeremy gave the stake to Damon. He gave the stake to Damon and then actually hugged Elena without trying to kill her. The look on both of their faces was one of pure relief. It made me smile to see them like that again, even if it might not stay.

We spent a nice evening together, laughing like we were normal teenagers for the first time for a long time. The evening ended with Damon unsiring Elena and my driving away from Jeremy, Elena in tow.

The lights of the dash board illuminated her pale face to me and I frowned at the perplexed expression in her dark eyes. "Are you okay?" The question was pointless and utterly stupid, but I asked it anyway to break the silence.

She turned her eyes from the black night and looked at me with a small shrug. "I'm alright. It just feels weird, you know?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Dunno Elena, I've never been sired before." I joked before sobering and nodding quickly. "Yeah, I get it."

She nodded slowly, tugging at the sleeves on her sweater thoughtfully. "What happened?" She asked quietly, obviously not wanting to pry, but wanting to know.

"We kissed." I answered, keeping my eyes on the road. Those feelings were starting to stir again and I knew Elena supported them... I just wasn't sure if I supported them.

"You did?" She tried not to smile, but I could see the corners of her mouth turning up ever so slightly in the dim light.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She laughed. "Bonnie, give me something here." She pleaded, smiling outright now. "I've had a really hard couple of weeks now... dying and all. Tell me something good is going to come of all this."

"We didn't really talk about it." I answered quietly as we pulled up to the Gilbert house. "He said he was glad it happened. I agreed. That was about all we said though."

She nodded. "Oh." Her eyes were staring forward at the house, musing happily. "He seemed happy." She murmured before moving to meet my eyes. "You seemed happy."

"Jeremy makes me happy." I told her under my breath and she smiled.

"That's what I like about you two." Her response was quiet, but it brought a sneaky smile to my lips anyway. "I think you complete each other."

"Yeah." I answered with a quiet laugh before opening the door and heading up the front walk. I then turned to smile at her. "I'm staying the night."

She laughed, joining me on the porch with a smile. "Good."

Once we were inside, I slumped over on the couch, sighing quietly. "I'm hungry."

She grinned, nodding. "I'll go make something." She told me, gently pushing my shoulder before dashing to the kitchen.

I exhaled quietly, looking at the picture on the bookshelf across the room. It was of Jeremy, maybe two years ago, during his Anna phase. This very picture should tell me to stop, remind me of why we broke up, warn me for the future, but instead set my stomach on fire. I could so keenly remember the feel of his hands on my face, lips sending me into a world of unimagined pleasure.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Elena's yell stunned me from my daze and I sighed, pressing my face to my hand. "I called a pizza in but I need to take a shower. Can you get it?" She asked, flashing into the room with a smile.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, that's fine." I assured her and she smiled, bouncing up the stairs and into the bathroom. I sat there, staring at his picture for a while before standing up and walking quickly up the stairs. I opened his door, slowly stepping inside and closing the door behind me. For a moment, I just looked across the room, staring at the blue bed spread on his bed and then sighing quietly before crossing the room to sit on the edge of his bed. The room smelled inherently of his skin.

At this precise moment, my phone vibrated. When I pulled it out, Jeremy's face was smiling back at me from the screen so I quickly left the room. It would be too weird to talk to him on the phone in his room. I quickly walked down the stairs before slipping out the door to sit on the stairs and lean against the railing. I answered, sighing quietly at the sound of his breathing. "Hey Jer."

"Hey Bonnie." He answered with a chuckle. "How's Elena?"

I sighed, looking up at the stars. "She's convinced that this is all right." I shrugged. "How about Damon?"

"He's drinking." He answered with another chuckle that sent chills up my spine.

"Typical." I answered, tapping my fingers against the steps. "How're you?"

He waited for a minute to answer and I pulled my legs closer to my chest, frowning. "I miss you already."

I laughed at his response, leaning my head against my knees. "I miss you too."

"Enough talking, Gilbert." Damon snapped.

Then the line went dead.

**Anyone know where i'm going with this?**

**OH! and I didn't see the episode. Tell me one thing though: Any Beremy, my babies? Ima watch it either later tonight or tomorrow on the internet but still... tell me. :D**

**Hannah xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi.. so seriously I was trying to watch Vampire Diaries that I missed and my friend called me freaking out about the new Wizards movie and i'm like, "yeah, I've known about that for months, calm down." Then suddenly we were in this heated conversation and in the back of my mind i'm screaming, "VAMPIRE DIARIES!" **

**Anyway, by now I've seen it...anyone up for discussion? Hit me up with a PM/review :)**

**Hannah kay xx**

That night seemed colder, almost haunting, as I sunk down in Jeremy's bed, wearing his t-shirt. I fell asleep with a heavy heart, but I didn't know why. The next morning, though, I got the phone call.

It was Caroline, her voice rushed with worry. So rushed, in fact, that I struggled to understand her. "Caroline, pause and breath." I told her, quickly sweeping my hair into a ponytail as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. "What's going on?"

She exhaled so loudly I could hear it over the phone. "Klaus killed Tyler's mom."

I'd been padding toward the kitchen table, bowl in hand, when she said it and the bowl slipped from my fingers in a split second. I hardly heard it crashing to the ground. "Klaus killed Carol?"

"Yes, Bonnie!" She answered with an exasperated sigh. "I'm really worried about Tyler, Bonnie. I mean really worried. He won't talk to me."

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asked, walking into the kitchen and frowning at the mess on the floor in confusion.

"Is that Elena?" Caroline's voice hitched a bit with the question and I bit my bottom lip.

"Is that Caroline?" Elena echoed, eyebrows knitting together.

"Bonnie, where are you?" Caroline asked and I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm at Elena's, Caroline." I answered simply as Elena crossed the room to look at me.

"Oh..." Caroline's voice drifted off and I could just imagine the look on her face. She and Elena hadn't been particularly chummy since Elena and Damon had sex.

"Damon unsired her so I stayed the night." I added, watching as Elena flinched a bit.

"Oh."

Elena sighed. "What's going on?"

I turned to her, eyes serious. "Carol Lockwood is dead."

"Klaus killed her." Caroline interjected from the phone.

Elena's face paled and she sunk into a kitchen chair. "Oh."

* * *

A few hours later, after a rather frantic Caroline came over to discuss how to help Tyler, Elena convinced me she was "really alright" and told me to "just go see Jeremy."

So here I am.

In my car.

Driving down the winding road toward the lake house. The radio was playing softly in the background but I barely heard it. My fingers were playing random rhythms against the steering wheel and I was smiling out the window like some cliché movie but I really didn't mind.

Maybe for this one afternoon I could pretend to be a normal teenager. Maybe I can forget about Carol Lockwood and vampires and the cure for one afternoon and just focus on Jeremy. Maybe together we just slip away into an alternate reality.

No such luck.

As I rounded the last bend in the road to the lake house, a pale figure dressed in all black dashed into the road, just standing there. I mentally hissed, slamming on my breaks and glaring at Damon fiercely as I shoved the car into park. Quickly, I jumped out of the front seat and looked at him. "What are you doing, Damon?"

He shrugged, striding up to me with a smirk. "This is a no passing zone, Bennett."

I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted an eyebrow at him. "Stop being cryptic, Damon." I told him with a sneer. "Just get to the point."

"The point, little witch, is that we don't have time to play."

"What does that even mean, _Damon_?"

"It means, _Bonnie_, that I'm not letting you distract him."

I scoffed. "If it weren't for me, he would've staked you by now!"

"You're funny. Now move along."

"I'm not going to 'move along!'"

Then I was pinned against a tree, his hands forcing me into it, pressing me against the rough bark. "Listen, Bennett, you're going to leave and not come back."

"Damon!" Jeremy's voice broke through his rant and Damon dropped me from the tree, glaring over at him. "What're you doing?"

"I'm telling her to get out of our way!" Damon yelled at him, but Jeremy just pushed past him, looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft, eyes carefully looking over my body for any injury. It was really cute.

"I'm fine." I answered with a frown.

Jeremy nodded, reaching down to intertwine his fingers with mine. "Come on inside. Just ignore Damon."


	5. Chapter 5

**I may be breaking. **

**Hannah xx**

He pulled me into the house, shooting Damon a death glare as if daring him to challenge his decision. His hand wrapped gently around my wrist, rubbing gentle circles against my dark skin as we walked and I glanced back to watch as Damon huffed off into the woods. "Don't worry about him." He muttered again, opening the door and leading me inside with a gentle smile. "You hungry?"

I slipped my fingers into his and smiled. "A little bit." I leaned up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek and wondered if he was getting taller, but didn't mention it, instead grinning at him. "I could make us some lunch."

He chuckled. "There aren't many supplies here. We've basically been living off of pizza."

I laughed at him, winkling my nose playfully at him. "I think I can manage."

He laughed again, leaning down and pecking my cheek with a grin. "Alright, I'll go take a shower."

I nodded, smiling as he slipped his hand gently from mine. "Don't be too long."

"Promise." He answered, winking and hurrying down the hall.

I laughed quietly, walking through the house and into the kitchen. It was pretty rustic and I quickly discovered he hadn't been kidding. There was spaghetti in the cupboard though and a pot. "Spaghetti it is." I grabbed the pot, quickly filling it with water and flipping on the stove. Drumming my fingers against the counter, I looked out the window, smiling at the scenery. I'd been here a lot as a kid with Elena. We'd run around laughing and then Jer would chase after us. I even remember one time when I was seven and he was five. I dared him to kiss me and ran when he tried. It was hilarious.

"Lost him already, Bennett?" Damon's cynical voice broke through the memory and I rolled my eyes.

"He's in the shower, Damon." I spat his name, honestly very irritated with him. Just because he had to unsire Elena didn't mean he had to ruin things for everyone else.

He nodded, strolling over as I turned to put the spaghetti into the pot. "Thrilling," He grabbed a hold of my hand, staring down at me. "now, let's get one thing straight, little witch, you're not going to distract him from why we're here."

I glared at him, trying to twist my arm out of his grasp. "You don't care about him at all, do you, Damon?"

"I care about Elena." He answered curtly, releasing my arm with a venomous stare.

I laughed. "Elena would want Jeremy to be happy. You can't push him on all of this, Damon. He needs a break."

Damon's face was a hard line and the room was completely silent for a long moment.

"Damon, go brood somewhere else." Jeremy yelled from the doorway of the kitchen, hair dripping wet from his shower and wearing a pair of old grey sweats.

Damon growled in my direction before storming past Jeremy into the hall. "Curfew's at 6." He told Jeremy just loud enough so I could hear.

I rolled my eyes, turning to tend to the spaghetti.

Jeremy's arms wrapped around my waist from the back, lips close to my ear. "Sorry about that."

I shrugged, turning in his arms to kiss him gently. "It's fine.."

He looked at me, slipping his fingers up to cup the small of my back. "You sure?"

I shuddered at his touch, nodding and kissing his shoulder. "I'm good, really."

"Okay.." He answered quietly, fingers curling up to draw circles through the thin fabric of my shirt.

I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, just letting him touch me. That was until the water in the pot behind us startled bubbling viciously. I sighed loudly, pulling away from him and quickly moving to strain the spaghetti and get it on a couple of plates. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me intensely as I moved to set the plates at the table. "Jeremy.." I muttered, slowly looking up at him, trying not to focus on how his damp shirt was clinging to those new muscles he'd gained from being a Hunter.

"Yeah?" He answered, not moving toward the table, but instead just staring at me with that same intense gaze.

My heart thudded erratically in my chest, but I couldn't look away from him. "I'm really not hungry anymore." It was true. Somewhere in between the "talk" with Damon and then Jer's fingers drawing patterns against my back... the hunger kind of dissipated.

He nodded, crossing the room slowly to look down at me. "I'm not either."

"Jer.." My voice sounded strange now as I reached up to slip my fingers in his hair, heart rate accelerating as he drew me into his arms.

He frowned just a bit. "What's wrong, Bonnie?"

How cute. He thought something was wrong. "Jeremy, just kiss me." I muttered before leaning up and closing the distance between us myself. My stomach was on fire as I pressed myself against him, relishing every inch of his flawless body. He was somewhat surprised by my actions at first, but he quickly jumped on board, kissing me back with equal fever.

"Bon, you're so beautiful." He whispered against my lips, kissing down my jaw and making me sigh with pleasure.

"Jeremy," I rasped, watching as he looked up at me with a dear-in-headlights expression. He thought I was going to ask him to stop. Oh how wrong he was. "Can we go upstairs?"

He didn't do anything for a long moment, instead just staring into my brown eyes with a lighthearted confusion. I wasn't really sure why. I knew for a fact he was far from a virgin. So, why did he look so utterly stunned by this proposal? I didn't have very much time to dwell on this fact though because he nodded, reaching down and quickly sweeping me off me feet.

"God, Jer." I murmured, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Sorry." He mumbled back, kissing me once more before carrying me carefully up the stairs.

A few minutes later, clothes were falling to the floor and he was gently pinning me down against the mattress. His kisses were gentle against my bare skin, skimming along my body and making me shiver with anticipation before I finally drug his lips back to my own, meeting his eyes with a little smile. "Enough playing, Jer.."

**I didn't set out for them to do the dirty in this chapter. It just kind of happened. I don't know. Don't judge me. STOP IT. You're judging me. I FEEL IT... **

**But really. This is one of the things that stands out the most to me about Beremy. Jeremy had a lot of sex with his other girlfriends. But with Bonnie, nothing. I think that shows a different level of devotion and a more solid relationship that they waited. anyway.**

**Hannah xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey.. it's been a kinda long and emotionally stressful week. I had a mental breakdown on my HOA readers... I'm not going to do that to you :) I'm watching Thursday's episode after I write this! YAY :) so fair warning this chapter will be pretty short. sorry.**

**hannah kay xx**

My stomach felt lighter than air as I drove back toward Mystic Falls. Jeremy'd made love to me for the first time and I was feeling mildly ditzy because of it. Kind of like one of those teenage girls.

Laughing, I pulled into the Gilbert house. I was about to face Elena for the first time after having sex with her brother. I'm honestly not sure how to handle that. Should I tell her? She is my best friend after all, but that'd be weird. I mean he is her brother. It's best I just not go there.

"How'd it go?" Elena asked as soon as I stepped through the front door.

I sighed, turning to slowly face where she stood. "Damon's given him a curfew." I answered simply, leaning against the door. "I honestly barely got past the warden."

She laughed a bit, leaning her head against the kitchen door frame. "Yeah..so how did it go?"

"It went well." I answered, biting my lip and pushing off from the door to stroll past her into the kitchen.

As I was reaching for a bottle of water from the fridge, she laughed. "Bonnie, what happened to your hair?"

Inwardly, I cursed myself. "Um.." I didn't turn to look at her. I couldn't just lie. Like I said, she's my best friend.

She gasped. "Oh my god." She let out a choked laugh. "You and Jeremy-"

I nodded quickly, sipping the water.

"Were you gonna tell me?" She asked with a small laugh.

I frowned at the question, lifting an eyebrow at her. "You want to know?"

"Well, I don't want to know the details, but yeah, I would like to know that my best friend and brother and shacking up!" She answered with another laugh.

My eyebrows pulled together at the statement because it frankly offended me. "Elena, it wasn't like that at all."

She nodded, smiling over at me before pulling me into a hug. "I know, Bonnie."

**TVD FOR ME!**

**han xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**BEREMY will live. I see it. and it's in my hands and Shane is a dick head*pardon my language but that's how I feel about the subject*and I don't even care. **

**I'm skipping a little bit here. You'll see what I'm doing. **

**Hannah Kay xx**

**PS: I'm pretty much going with the storyline of the actual show if you haven't picked up on that, so, yeah. Sorry to any Kol lovers... *sad face* (I'm OMITTING BONNIE'S PHONE CALL WITH DADDY...:P and Klaus isn't trapped in the hosue... I don't care what he's doing.) **

I was working on getting the dance ready when Elena called. Things weren't exactly going great right now with Kol trying to kill Jer and Klaus being, well, Klaus, so Elena'd ditched set up. That wasn't the interesting part of the conversation though. Elena decided to be the brilliant strategist in this whole problem. "Listen. I have a plan to end all of this." There was a beat of silence where I was actually interested, thinking this could be the end of our troubles. Then she said, "I want Jeremy to kill Kol." That was not what I was expecting. Her logic was great and all, but the logistics of it?

Not so likely.

I could so clearly see Jeremy's neck snapped in the end of all of this. Kol was just as volatile if not more so than the other Originals. As proved by when he tried to kill me.

I could retell the entire day in it's entirety of gory details, but I'll spare you the trouble. By midnight, Kol Mikaelson was dead and I'd watched as Jeremy ripped his shirt off, revealing a now complete Hunter's mark which by some stroke we could now all see.

Now, it's 3 AM and I'm in Jer's bed, sprawled out across his chest because I could be. My fingers drew along the lines of his mark and he was watching me. "Bon, what happened tonight? With your parents?"

I exhaled sharply, sliding over on the other side of the bed so I could more easily look up at him. "My mom drugged me and my dad suddenly tried to take control of my life." I answered simply, really not wanting to talk about it.

He frowned, brushing the hair from my face. "Your mom drugged you?"

"She used to be a witch, Jer." I answered with a shrug. "She used some witchy herbal crap on me, I don't know the specifics."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Soon it'll all be over." He answered simply but I shook my head.

"Not really. It'll be over for Elena, but for me.." I shrugged into his arms. "I'll always struggle with Expression."

He kissed my shoulder gently, shaking his head. "When this is all over, we'll figure it out. I promise."

I sighed, nodding and leaning into him again. "Thanks, Jer." I murmured against his velvety skin.

He frowned against my hair. "For what?"

I smiled weakly, leaning up to kiss him once. "For not making me go home.. for being here."

He smiled right back. "That's why I'm here, Bonnie." He answered, hugging me again. "Go to sleep.. we have a big day tomorrow."

So I cuddled into his side, closed my eyes and as I fell asleep I felt his arms tighten around me and despite everything I felt safe in his arms. I felt like maybe after tomorrow, or the next day, or maybe the next, or however long this ridiculous journey will take, I'd be okay. I felt like maybe on the other side of all of this there was a real, regular life for me too.

And that was a beautiful thought.

**Hey so I wrote this one a little differently, I hope you like it. I think it's kind of the turning point of the story. From here on out things are going to change, ya know? I don't know if I know. Yeah, i'm sorry. I'd like to tell you i'm a professional and know what i'm doing, but truth is, I don't. So, yeah.**

**Hannah xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't do this. **

**hannahkayxx**


End file.
